(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, and in particular, a fastener for securing a box body to a tray.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a packaging box includes one or more than one tray for holding objects. The materials for the box body and the tray are different and therefore, the tray can easily slide off the box body. To solve this drawback, normally the tray is glued onto the box body. However, this solution has increased the manufacturing process.
The box body is provided with a window at the bottom of the box body to allow the object in the box to be visible. A transparent plate is adhered onto it and therefore the tray has to be glued. These additional manufacturing processes increase cost of production.
In view of the above, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a fastener for packaging which mitigates the above drawbacks.